Animal Control
by Imagination Master16
Summary: In the future, humans can use an ability called "Inner Animal" which allows a person to change into a specific animal. When a terrorist attacks the U.S. A group is formed to fight this new threat and maybe stop a nuclear holocaust.
1. Chapter 1

Animal Control

Chapter 1

In the year 2117, scientists in New Russia have found a way to release something in the human body known as "Inner Animal". New Russian scientists created the ability to become an animal. The animal is different for every person, hence the name "inner animal. The ability allows the person to go half animal being half human and animal or full animal becoming the size and shape o the animal.

In early 2118, the United States of America gained control of this ability. The public was introduced to it in late September of that year. Religious groups came up in protest saying it defiled God.

Laws were brought to the capital about outlawing it, but in 2123, it was announced by the president that the Inner Animal ability was legal. Months after its legalization, over 25 million citizens had the ability and by the year 2124, every citizen in the U.S.A had the ability.

Including the insane terrorist Victor Knox, a former business man turned greedy mob boss working in 32 of the 50 states. The President feared he was a danger to the country and had him as the number one target to the FBI and CIA.

Both were unable to catch him and even lost operatives in the process. In 2126, the president and the Secretary of Defense came to the conclusion that another organization should be made to solely try to capture and bring into U.S custody Victor Knox and any one who works for him.

The group was henceforth known as Animal Control. Its leader was former CIA Deputy Director Leon Davidson, his inner animal is a wolf. The other members are his second in command Lee, a Japanese American whose Inner Animal is a Jaguar. Lee's sister is Masumi; her Inner Animal is a cheetah.

Zack, he also was also a former CIA employee; his Inner Animal is a hawk. And then there's me, Justin. I am the most powerful, most smart, and most handsome. My Inner Animal you may ask…is a mouse…WEAK!

So let's stop talking about Inner Animal now…let's get serious again. Victor Knox and his terrorist gang have been spotted in states like, New Mexico, Washington, and South Dakota.

There have been no cases of murder, but Victor Knox and his gang have been connected to assaults, bank robbery, graffiti, and even rape.

It's now March 27, 2128 and we have had over 15 close attempts at taking down Victor Knox. My boss, Leon has even had face-to-face contact with him. We haven't giving up hope. We never will.

In the Animal Control Headquarters, I walk through the hallway toward the briefing room on our next mission. I enter the room and see everyone looking at me. The meeting was to start at 2:30 pm and it's now 2:50 pm. Hey, I needed coffee.

"Well, now that we are all here we here we can begin briefing on the mission. There are rumors that Victor and other of his "friends" are to meet under a freeway in Baltimore, Maryland tomorrow," said Leon.

"Do we know who his "friends" are? Mob bosses thinking of helping out Victor, other leaders of the gang, maybe just a meeting to talk about events of late," Lee said.

"What ever it is Victor is doing, we have the ability to apprehend him and bring him to justice. Lee, I'm putting you in charge of the mission. You, Masumi, Zack, and Justin head to Maryland ASAP," Leon ordered.

"What about you, why aren't you coming sir?" Masumi asked.

"The Secretary of Defense has called me to do a monthly report. Don't let my absence be a problem in your mission, now mover out," he ordered.

With that we left the building and left Washington D.C on our plane. At the airport, we were met by the Police Commissioner of Baltimore.

He briefed us on more news on the case and aid that Victor and his "friends" will be in separate cars, going different directions. There are a total of 6 "friends", Lee and a few police officers went to track the car that Victor was reportedly using. Masumi went alone to chase one car. Zack and 2 other police officers went to track down one car. I was tasked to track down a car headed down the 95. Heavy traffic gave me the chance to snick into the car in my full animal form.

Within hours we leave the freeway and drive into an abandoned warehouse. The other cars come in as well. The car doors open and 7 people exit the cars; one of them is Victor Knox.

The rest of the team slowly crawls to the car near the entrance. I crawl myself out of the car and begin to walk my way to the others. I see a rat walk in front of me, one of the men takes out a gun and shoots it dead.

"We do not want to be spied on do we," the man says. I gulp, not wanting to get my self shot; I instead stay near the car I'm at.

"I have called all you here to talk about a local enemy of ours…Animal Control," Victor Knox says. The other 6 men cringe with anger at the mention of the agency.

"The agency has arrested 30 of my men Victor, when do we finally put a gun in the mouth of these agents," one man said.

"Many of my men are getting restless, sleeping in empty subway tunnels and condemned buildings. This Leon fellow has killed 3 of my most loyal men in the past month," said another.

"Mr. Knox, we all feel that this agency must come to an end," an older man said.

"You're entirely right Mr. Grait. That's why I have a plan to do just that. 100s and 100s of years ago, in WW2, America used a bomb known as the Hydrogen Bomb. After seeing the power it could do they hid it from the world until 2063 when Senator John B. Cargo, got his hands on it and used it on the Chinese who were about to sign a peace treaty that he thought would kill the U.S, causing not just one, but 3 wars with the Middle East. The difference with that one and the one in WW2 was that he used a chemical called Morphigen," Victor Knox said.

The other men looked confused, never heard of the strange chemical. "John B. Cargo was able to combine it to the bomb. It was strong enough to decrease the human population from 350, 000, 000, 000 to 315,000,000,000. He was sentenced to death, but ate a cyanide pill instead," he explained.

The group looked as confused as the men were. "Are you telling us that you have possession of such a weapon?" one man said with a worried face.

"My friends, 6 years ago I discovered not just a single missile, but a whole warehouse full of them," Victor said. All 6 men jumped with surprise with the coming news. My team held their composer, but I was not so fortunate.

I was shivering with great fear. The thought of this insane terrorist getting his hands on something that devastated 2 nations in the history of the world. My fear quickly overwhelms and I turn back into a human blowing our cover.

"It's a spy, run!" said the older man. The 6 men including Victor Knox run into their cars. Lee and the others try to stop them but are unable to and they get away.

Back at the HQ, I am getting hounded by Lee and Leon. "What the hell where you doing, we had a perfect chance to not just get Victor Knox, but his associates as well?" Leon yelled.

I just stand there next to Lee and take it. That's usually what I do when I'm in this situation. Lee looks angry as well. He had his eyes on Victor and had to be restrained by his sister and Zack.

"We might not get that kind of chance again," Lee said. He looked calm, but I wasn't in the mood to get him red faced. "You always screw up, when are you going to grow up and actually become an agent."

That was a hit to the balls I have to say. But before I can retort Lee's sister Masumi enters the room abruptly. "Captain Davidson, we might have another chance to catch Victor's allies. Come to the main conference room. In a minute everyone is in the conference room looking at a hologram.

"What did you call us in here for Masumi?" Leon asked.

"While we were hiding behind the car I was secretly taking pictures. We will be able to identify them with the pictures, which means…" she said.

"Which means Justin got off desk duty without doing any f-ing desk duty," Lee interrupts. I wanted to smile, but I think I would get another kick to the balls but physical this time.

"Yes, and we will be able to find them easier," Masumi said. She began loading up the photos. There where about 70 photos. The photos are then loaded up and begin matching up potential matches.

The photos then bring up names with the pictures over them. One man was Harry Tray, an ex con who served 16 years for fraud, his animal is a snake. Another was Oliver Yiztin, man who orchestrated the many bombings in California, Nevada, and New Mexico, his animal is a tiger. Another 2 are brothers named Luis and Walter Killman, known as the Kill Men. They robbed banks all over the South, both of their animals are gorillas.

The last one is the old man named James Grait, he was once a very wealthy corporate business man until he was found guilty of being involved in a rape/murder. Just like Victor, he turned to a life of terrorism and became well known for his merciless acts, his animal is scorpion.

"Are we able to locate them with this information," Lee asked.

"Yes and no, with our authorization, we are able to look at all video cameras. The FBI, CIA, and every police departments in the U.S will be watching street video cameras and will notify you Commander," said Zack. Leon looked pleased.

"Then call me when we find one of the bastards," he said walking out of the room.

A then rings inside Masumi's pocket. She answers it and her eyes grow wide with bewilderment. "Thank you very much. Commander, I just got word that Luis and Walter Killman were spotted walking in a house in West Chester Pennsylvania," she said ecstatic.

"Good job Masumi; okay everyone, we're going to West Chest Pennsylvania," said Leon. And so we went back to our plane and landed in Brandywine Airport, were we are met by the chief commissioner of Pennsylvania.

After a brief conversation, he tells us that Luis and Walter Killman are in a house on 625 Sharpless Street. He says that his men have surrounded the house and are waiting for us.

We all went with the commissioner to the house were parked police cars are scattered all around the street. Police are all over the place armed with pistols loaded with non lethal pellets.

"We do not know if they are armed or if there are other people maybe hostages in the home. Not much has happened since you landed here. The blinds on the 2 floor flew shut. We are considering breaking down and taking them in now," he said.

All of a sudden, gun fire was fired. "Looks like you won't have to wait long," Leon said. All of us run to the doorway. Leon then kicks the door down. In the house a man in his lion form tries to lung at us, but is quickly gunned down.

Police begin coming into the home and begin fighting with the many residents. Luis and Walter use the commotion and escape out the back. Me and Leon see this and chase them down.

Leon changes into his full wolf form and bites onto Walter's leg causing him to crash down. I continue to chase Luis across the neighborhood. I catch up to him and tackle him into a wooden fence. We both get up, but I get smacked across the face making me smash onto the ground again.

I kneel up to see Luis over me in his full gorilla form. He picks me up and I go flying into a kitchen window. A woman runs screaming out of the room. I go into my full mouse form and hide in the debris.

Luis comes through the window and looks through the debris. I bite his finger and he falls back. I quickly go back in human form and tackle him down. We struggle and he throws me through the window again. He picks me up by my throat.

"Do you really think you can defeat all of us? You stupid pieces of dung can't even imagine what Victor is planning," he said.

Leon finally gets here and shoots Luis with a tranquilizer in the neck. Luis releases me and we both fall to the ground.

Back at the HQ, Leon and Lee are grilling Walter and Luis on Victor and his future plans. I wait outside drinking a cup of coffee with Masumi and Zack sitting at their desks.

"They sure are taking their time here. We already know what Victor has, why do we need to question them on something we already have?" I ask taking a gulp of my coffee.

"You idiot, we know about the warheads, we just don't know where he has them hiding. We need to figure out where the missiles are and destroy every single one of them.

Leon and Lee exit the room. "Lee, get the President and Secretary of Defense on the speaker. Masumi, I need you on that tracker thing you have; and Justin…" ordered Leon.

"Yes…yes Sir," I gulped.

"Stay out of trouble," he said walking away.

"What happened?" Masumi asked her brother.

"Both of them talked. It's what we feared. Victor has a ship full of Morphigen laced Hydrogen Bombs," said Lee.

I almost dropped my coffee at the comment Lee just said. He looked tense which made me even more scared. Lee has never been the one to be scared.

"Luis sand Walter said they do don't know when he'll use said warheads on the world," he said. Wait, he said world!

"What do you mean world?" asked a shaken Masumi.

"Victor Knox is going to war with the entire world," said Lee

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been over 2 weeks since the arrest of the Kill Man Brothers and things have been crazy here at HQ. Leon has not stopped talking to the Secretary of Defense and President. Masumi, Chris, and I are all worried that the U.S will go into DEF-COM 1.

Me and Masumi spend most of the week watching the news. People all over the world were asking their government if there was a world war was immanent. I wouldn't blame them, if things don't improve soon, there might be one.

How Masumi's eyes are tracked on the T.V makes me believe she thinks so too. I want to change the channel; it makes me uneasy seeing her in fear.

Before I am able to though, Leon and Chris walk in. "Get into gear you two, we've located another terrorist, Leon said. We both got up fast and the entire team went to the hologram room.

"What did you find," Masumi said.

"We picked up a familiar friend of ours," he said pushing a button. A picture shows up on the hologram making me, Chris, and Masumi stunned. The picture is of Victor Knox.

"Where is he?" Chris asked.

"It seems after our little meeting weeks ago, Victor Knox is hiding somewhere the Dominican Republic. We are not doing any final conclusions, but much of the Senate believes that the Dominican Republic is purposely hiding Victor Knox in exchange for safety from his missiles," Leon said.

"Will that give us any problems?" I asked.

"The Dominican Republic government is not letting us allow any of us into their shores," Leon said.

"That gives us more of a reason to believe that he's there," said Masumi.

"I've talked to the President and…" Leon said.

"We're going there anyway," I interrupted.

"Suit up everyone, where going to the Dominican Republic," he said leaving the room. After we get suited up with our gear and are introduced to our submarine!

"When did we get a submarine?" I ask.

"Today," Leon casually said as he opens the submarine door. We all got on an in minutes are in the middle of the ocean.

"Um, how are we going to get there without getting detected by the government?" Masumi asked.

"The submarine has a cloaking device built into it; radars won't be able to find us. The similar device is built into your suits so maneuvering around the place without getting spotted won't be a problem," Leon said.

"Where are we headed any way? The Dominican Republic is a big place, he could be anywhere," Lee said.

"The hologram said that Victor is possibly somewhere in the Samaná Province. Victor's warheads might possibly be there as well," he said.

"Is it a find and capture mission," Chris asked.

"You can do all you want with Victor, as along as we apprehend every last missile he has," Leon said.

That's good; I'd love to be the one to shoot Victor in the head. That opportunity might come soon can see The Caribbean now.

We look through the window and see a battle ship hover over us with out notice. We reach the shores of Samaná Province in hours. I try to leave, but Leon blocks me from the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The government knows who we are and there will be trouble if they catch us, we'll get out when it is night time," he said.

"And what happens if Victor Knox leaves Dominican Republic," I ask.

"In 2096, the American Kurt Donnels set 2 arson fires in the Dominican Republic. The fires burned down 40,000 homes and it cost 2,000,000 RD$. The Dominican Republic blames us for letting the man who has past arson charges leave the U.S," he said.

"So that's why they're letting Victor stay," Le said.

"Not for long. Tonight men…we're gonna kill a terrorist," he yelled.

"HOORAH!" we all yelled in unison.

After that, we waited for the sun to go down which took a few hours at most. Chris opened the doors and we saw nothing but an empty beach. The lamps barely light its surroundings.

The waves crash around with the sand. We all exit the submarine and we gather around Leon.

"We're going to split up; Masumi, you and Chris are going to the Sánchez municipality. Justin and Lee, you two will go to the Las Galeras District," he ordered.

"What about you sir?" Masumi asked.

"In your suit is a communicator. If you spot Victor or something suspicious contact me," he said holding a walky talky.

I looked around my suit and in my pocket was a small walky talky. We all separated and searched through the dark streets and ghettos of the Dominican Republic.

Me and Lee searched all around abandoned buildings. We found a few things that have connections to Victor, but just a little. I kneel down by a tree with Lee standing above me talking to Leon through the walky talky.

I try to retrace all our steps since we came here. All the stuff not just me and Lee found, Chris and Masumi captured 2 people that were involved in Victor's warhead attack.

They interrogated them, but got nowhere. Just before I was about to think we wouldn't find him a helicopter flies over us. The helicopter landed on a huge building.

"You think that might be Victor?" asked Lee.

"Worth a shot," I said.

We head down to the entrance to the building. The lights are on, but the door is locked.

"Any other way in," I asked.

Lee looked around and pointed at an air vent. It looks big enough to fit a human. Lee goes into his half jaguar and uses his claws to loosen the bolts on the air vent.

We enter and the stench quickly comes over us. The smell of something dead. We look through the vents and see crates full of dead animal carcasses.

I hold my self and so does Lee. We continue through the vents and hit a dead end. We begin to hear voices and we search and see though a vent.

"It is so nice to see you my friend," a familiar voice said.

"Remember our deal, I protect you, you protect us. Your warheads will not hit anywhere around The Dominican Republic," another man said.

"I know that man," Lee whispered. "He's the President of The Dominican Republic, Bernardo Cortés."

"I have here with me is a map of where I will fire my missiles to. There is Russia, Cuba, Mexico, Japan, Ireland, France, and last but not least the United States of America," Victor said putting a map on the table.

The President looks over the map and looks surprised. "Those aren't the only countries. Except for the Dominican Republic, you are planning on bombing 34% of the entire world," he said.

"You will continue to protect me from the U.S. Or do you want me to make it 35%," he threatened. I couldn't take it any longer. I looked back at Lee; he nodded at me to continue.

With all my force I break the vent and me and Lee land on our feet. We pull out our guns and the president runs out of the room; instead of running Victor just stands there.

"You found me, congratulations. The U.S population isn't full of dum shits then," he mocked.

"We're going to stop you, even if it means killing you," I threatened.

"Oh, but my friends. If you kill me, then you'll never find my warheads and when my companions find out that I am dead, they are ordered to set of the nukes. You have no choice, but to keep me alive," he laughed.

"Then we will just take you into custody," Lee said.

"I don't think I will let that happen," he said. He pulls out a gun and starts running to the door, shooting back at us in the process.

We dodge and chase him through the hallway. I shoot my gun and graze him on the shoulder. He keeps his balance and keeps running.

"Watch out, if he's serious then if we kill him the world is done for. The best thing to do is take him down without the guns," Lee said.

We soon reach the stairs as Victor races up them, with us on his trail. We reach the roof and see the helicopter Victor came here with. In the drivers seat is James Brollian. We try to shoot, but Victor is already in the helicopter and in mid air.

"Dam it, we almost had em," I yelled.

Lee's walky talky comes on and he answers it.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," Lee said hanging up the walky talky. "We need to go back to the submarine and group with the others."

We son got back to the submarine to see everyone waiting. Lee and I brought with us the map of where Victor is planning to send his missiles.

"Chris and Masumi might have found something that could help us find Victor Knox's warheads," Leon said.

"While we were searching for Victor Knox, we found someone that will tell us where Victor's missiles are," Chris said. "Come out of the submarine."

A middle aged woman wearing high heels and a bright red coat and sunglasses walks out. "Everyone…meet Victor Knox's wife," Masumi said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
